


Disembodied Emotions

by Volumes_Too_Logan



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volumes_Too_Logan/pseuds/Volumes_Too_Logan
Summary: Logan’s effected by the other Sides’ feelings and when he's caught in a wave of their emotions, he helps the others work through them as best he can.





	Disembodied Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In Moving On 2/2, Logan states that he's not a feeling. That's true, but it seems that he can be affected by the other side's feelings, mainly when they become too prominent and overwhelming. So... what if the sides are about to make a video, solving an emotional issue, and at first push Logan away because they think he wouldn't wanna be a part of it. But they finally reign him in to get some logical input, and he just rises crying? He covers it up/acts natural, but they all saw and comfort him.

Logan was sitting at his desk reading over his plans for the week when he felt a cold shift in the mindscape. He dismissed it as another one of Patton’s temporary emotion waves and continued working until a droplet of water landed on his page. _That’s strange,_ he thought, watching as the droplet soaked into his planner. He was about to start revising again when another droplet fell. He paused and looked up, curious as to whether a small brainstorm might be forming above him, but instead felt something cold and wet streak down his cheek. Logan reached up and touched it gingerly. Tears. He was crying? He did a full assessment of his room to make sure everything was in order and after concluding that nothing was out of place, he sank down to the commons to see the others. 

He realized his error too late. The moment he entered the room, he felt a wave of emotions crash over him and he braced himself carefully on the banister. They were helping Thomas work through another issue. From the emotions surrounding him- anger, denial, depression- he quickly learned that it was grief. They were helping Thomas through grief on a much deeper level than Moving On and it was creating emotional turmoil in the mindscape. They were all being affected by Patton’s emotions outside of his room. _This is bad,_ Logan noted, feeling the effects of the emotional wave kicking in. His heart clenched and his fists balled up tight as tears began racing down his cheeks. Then his eyes fell on Patton. 

Patton, sweet, affectionate Patton, was crying heart-wrenching tears. He suddenly noticed Logan’s presence and looked up at him despairingly. The Logical Side couldn’t do much more than offer a short wave, but seeing Logan’s tears made Patton’s state worse. Suddenly his crying turned into body-wracking sobs and Logan’s tears started falling with newfound fervor. But they were different; Patton was sobbing, heaving forward with every choked exhale and struggling to stand upright while Logan was simply standing calmly, acting as though the tears that were now starting to fall to the floor were not his own. They weren’t, in a sense. These tears, these emotions, they were Patton’s, not his. He finally broke away from Patton and assessed the situation as a whole again. Virgil was beside him, seemingly attempting to curl into himself, trying to make himself smaller. He was trying to pull away, but the emotions had him trapped. 

Virgil's eyes darted between Roman, Thomas, and Patton before finally landing on Logan in a silent plea for help. Thomas and Patton were sobbing, though Thomas was trying his best to at least produce some helpful words through his ragged breathing. And then there was Roman. He’d become quite a force to be reckoned with and was radiating denial and anger. He was the second loudest in the room, after Patton’s sobbing, and it was taking a toll on all of them. He was shouting every random, angry thought that popped into his head and twisting around situations of the past into awful, nightmarish fantasies. Virgil kept trying to escape up the stairs since sinking out had proven impossible, but it was as if he’d been chained to his spot by an invisible force. Said force was most likely the sorrow and denial radiating from the other two Sides, but Logan tried his best to send calming thoughts his way. He began tapping the familiar, soft 4-7-8 pattern on the banister for Virgil to focus on and felt the room ease slightly. 

“Patton?” Logan said tentatively, tears still racing down his cheeks. “Patton you’re going to be alright.” It was hard to hear himself over the two loud Sides and Thomas, but he continued anyway. “This… These feelings. This sorrow and despair and grief… you’ll overcome it. Thomas will overcome it. It doesn’t have to be now, it doesn’t even have to be soon, but he will.” He carefully walked over and put his hand on Patton’s shaking shoulder. “ _We_ will.” Patton’s heaving sobs slowed until his breathing mirrored Virgil’s. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. He lifted his head to look Logan in the eye and saw that the Logical Side was no longer crying. He smiled a small, bittersweet smile before pulling Logan into a tight embrace. The feelings that had been flooding the room slowly ebbed until they were simply an undercurrent. They were still there, they wouldn’t go away with any sort of magic words, but for right now, they were managed.

“Thank you,” Patton whispered softly into Logan’s shoulder. The Logical Side smiled and rubbed his back gently in return. He’d managed to work through some feelings after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this fic [on my tumblr!](https://volumes2lo-gan.tumblr.com/post/168916858904/in-moving-on-22-logan-states-that-hes-not-a)


End file.
